In The Blink of an Eye
by hockeyrockgeek
Summary: Allentia Stellen thought she was normal. Finding out she's a witch, she learns and thrives in the wizarding world. Friends and eventually love become a big part of her life where she's part of a different crowd. Later chapters bring out the genres and rating. A/U Fred survived the war I do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

It was another year, seemingly the same as any other. What I didn't know was just how much my life would change over the course of one summer. The day I got my letter from some place called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", was the day I lost everyone who I thought loved me.

"If you are a witch, you can just magic yourself a place to go. We want nothing to do with your sorcery," my godparents had said, "You're gone tomorrow."

I read my letter again and it confused me even more. How on earth was I supposed to get to… Diagon Alley? In all my years of living in London, I had never heard of it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tapping noise on my bedroom window. I looked up to see a beautiful owl flapping it's wings so as to stay where it was. It seemed like it wanted to get in, so being as impulsive as I was, I let it in. It fluttered down on top of my bookcase, and I saw that it was carrying a letter with the same seal as the one I had been reading (for the fourth time in fifteen minutes).

I took the letter from the owl and opened it up. Slowly and carefully, I read the contents of the letter.

Dear Miss Allentia Stellen,

I am very pleased to inform you that you are part of a special group of children. You have been given the gift of magic. I myself was born to and raised by muggles (non-magical people) who did not know the first thing about Hogwarts, or Diagon Alley or Platform 9¾. I was overwhelmed when I found out that magic was real, and I had it in me. There is no easy way to find out that you are capable of so much more than you have grown up knowing.

Here at Hogwarts, we like to train young witches and wizards to use their magic properly and teach them everything they need to know about the wizarding world they belong to. We would love for you to come to our school and learn the right ways to live with and use magic.

Your situation has gotten complicated. You were born from two muggles who both had siblings that ran away. Your father's sister is aware of your situation and has offered to take you in. I myself am willing too. We can sort it all out later. I am aware that your guardians have kicked you out. Please, get your things together and I will meet you in your backyard tonight at ten-thirty. I will pay for your school supplies and your choice of an owl or a cat (I suggest an owl, as they are more useful and you will want one someday).

I will be seeing you rather soon, I expect. If you do not wish to attend school at Hogwarts, please reply soon.

Signed,

Hermione Weasley

-head of Muggleborn acceptance committee-

I looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock already. I took my money from my hiding place in my dresser. Quickly counting the money, I saw that I had just short of a thousand dollars. Hopefully my money would be sufficient for buying magical things. Into my wallet it went, and from there it went in my duffel bag with my favorite T-shirts, jeans, shoes, and hoodie. I threw everything else I needed into the bag too, and I was ready to go with ten minutes to spare.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs, preparing myself for a confrontation. Instead, Hanya met me with $200 at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm not comfortable with you being magic, but I still love you. Your mom left me with the job to take care of you no matter what happened. I doubt she knew this would happen, but nevertheless, a promise is a promise," she looked like she truly cared. I was gonna miss her. She continued, " Hopefully this is enough to get you what you need to go and succeed in that school. I also don't think Tim is gonna want you to stay here again, but maybe you and I can meet and have lunch or something next summer." My godmother started to cry.

"It's okay Hanya. I got a letter from a witch at the school and she's meeting me outside in a few minutes. I'm going to be staying with her, at least for the rest of the summer. I can write you this year too if you want. I'm getting an owl so I can communicate with people. When I write a letter, it'll be carried by an owl and you can write a reply and send it back with the owl," I offered.

"That would be nice. I'm sure Tim can deal with that much. If you forgot anything, send a letter and I'll send it back with the owl?"

"Yeah, that'll work."

We stood there awkwardly for a minute, then she hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you sweetie."

"I'll miss you too," I replied. Hanya and I walked outside. She wanted to meet the lady I was going to live with for a while. She also wanted to see me off.

It was a warm night in mid July. The breeze was blocked in the backyard where we waited in silence. All of a sudden, we heard a quick POP and there was a woman standing in front of us. She had long brown hair that was a little crazy. She wore jeans, a tee shirt of a band I loved, pink converse high-tops and a big welcoming smile.

"Hi! My name is Hermione Weasley. I am from Hogwarts, and my specialty and department is helping muggleborns understand their place in the magical society," she said brightly, "I'm sure you'll be excited by the time I'm done explaining everything," turning to Hanya, she continued on, not losing any of her pep, "Allentia is a witch, like me. She will live with my husband, Fred, and I for the remainder of the summer."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then, Allentia," Hanya said before going inside.

As I stood outside my house, I knew I would never live in this place again. Sure, I might visit, but it wouldn't be my home anymore. This place held so many memories for me. Here was the house I grew up in, and I was abandoning it for a way of life I knew barely anything about. Looking away, I realized I didn't want to deal with the pain of being rejected and shunned by my godfather when I found out that I was a witch. I could deal with that in my own time when I was alone.

I heard Hermione Weasley shift her feet, allowing me some time to say my quiet goodbyes to my childhood home. I tried to make my face emotionless and turning to her, I said, "We can go now. I'm sure you probably have a ton of important things to do. I would hate to be a burden."

 **Okay guys! This is the first chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me whether or not I should keep going with this. I'm open to suggestions too. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you like it! This is my first attempt at a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter but I love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was very disoriented. Hermione Weasley had told me to hold on to her arm tightly and stressed that I not let go. She explained briefly that I would be injured quite badly if I did loosen my grip. We went through a thing called "apparation" that took us from right in front of my house to a beautiful yard in an instant. It was dark out, but glowing orbs of soft light were floating above the landscape. Looking around, I saw a creek with small rock formations, causing the water to fall softly, a weeping willow tree was offering shade from the orbs to part of the grassy lawn and its leaves fell like curtains around the trunk. Turning around, my eyes fell on the rest of the yard and the house. There was a little stone path that led through the bright green grass up to some wood steps. The house was a two story log cabin looking deal. To me, it was beautiful.

"Please, call me Hermione. As much as I love my last name, being adressed as 'Mrs. Anything' makes me feel much too serious," Hermione told me as we walked up the stone path, "This is my home. It's not huge, but I think you'll find it comfortable. I'll show you to your room." We walked down a hallway and up some stairs. "This is the door to my son Sirius's room," Hermione continued her tour, motioning to a door on the right side of the hallway. Turning the attention to the other side of the hall, she pointed out another door, "This is the door to Sirius's twin, Remus's room. They're in the year above you at Hogwarts. They have too much of their dad and uncle in them. I suspect Fred and George of passing their trouble making skill on to the next generation." Further down the hall, she opened the door to another room. "This is your room. Please, make yourself at home. My husband Fred is making tea downstairs. How do you like your's?"

"Just a bit of sugar, and thank you so much for opening your home to me. I know nothing about this world. It means a lot to have people as nice as you willing to take me in when I'm so ignorant," I said. I was always very conscious about the power of knowledge. I also knew that you never get anywhere without speaking your mind and the two needed to be together for you to make sense. Being in the company of Hermione gave me hope that I made the right decision.

"It's not a problem at all. We'll talk more tomorrow about what it all means."

"Thanks."

My belongings had been transported before us and were on the floor of my new room. Sighing, I sat on the bed. This was going to be a very different way of life that I wasn't sure I was ready for. Three quick raps on the door got my attention as Hermione told me that the tea was ready. Taking a deep breath, I left my room and followed the sound of laughter. It lead to the small family. A tall red haired man, who I assumed was Fred, handed me a cup of tea and Hermione called me over to sit with the group.

The family introduced themselves, and I met a daughter that Hermione hadn't mentioned. Lehndyn they said her name was. The young girl was shy but her intelligence was something that you could naturally sense. The twins made me laugh instantly. Hermione got to the last little bit of her tea when she sprayed it all over out her mouth. It seemed the Sirius and Remus had done something to it by the way Hermione was glaring at them and their dad was laughing. In that instant, I knew this was a family that I could be with. If the magical world felt like this, then I would like it here.

I fell asleep that night and slept more soundly than I had expected. No dreams even interrupted my sleep the way they usually did. It seemed that consciously and subconsciously that I was happy. Hermione came to wake me up, only to find that I was already awake.

"I have to run a quick errand for work this morning, and Fred has to get to the business he and his twin, George own in Hogsmeade. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, so please come eat with us," she rattled off quickly, making me think she probably had consumed too much coffee already, "I also wanted to warn you. The boys might try to get you to come out of your shell a little while Fred and I are gone. Just… don't let them pressure you into doing anything that you don't want to do."

She paused. A look came on her face as she continued, "But… it might do you some good to see what other kids enjoy in the magical world, rather than here the theory of everything from me." With that, she strode quickly to the stairs, and I was left standing alone in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Tia," Remus said, his excitement evident, "this is a broomstick. They are used for transportation, and also playing the best sport ever created, which is Quidditch."

I looked at the broom Remus and Sirius had handed me as soon as they talked me into going outside with them. It was very pretty and the sun made the gold lettering of the word _Firebolt_ on the side sparkle.

"Put your broom on the ground and hold your hand above it. Say 'UP!' assertively," Sirius contributed and as he said 'UP!' the broom jumped to his hand. "It might not listen to you on your first try, but if you believe that it will end up in your hand, it will."

I watched Remus and Sirius do it a few more times, watching their stance and listening to how they commanded their brooms. When I thought I had taken in enough from watching them, I set my broom down and stood in the same way the twins did, and commanded my broom.

"Up!" I said loudly, and authoritatively. The broom did not hesitate and was in my hand as soon as the word was out of my mouth. The boys both looked at me and I could see the surprise in their eyes at the fact that the broom had so immediately listened to me.

Remus was the first to get over his shock, and proceeded in teaching me how to fly. "Mount the broom, like that. Perfect! Now, gently push off the ground," he instructed, " you might need to hover for a minute or two to gain your balance."

I lightly kicked off the ground. I felt like I was floating on air, and I had no problem with balance. Not needing further instruction, I let my instincts guide me. I leaned forward and zipped above the yard, toward three posts with circles on top in the field behind the house. I assumed that they had something to do with that game the boys told me about. I was eager to play.

"Tia! Wait!" I heard Sirius and Remus yell behind me. I zig-zagged around the hoops quickly and through the hoops too. I came to a stop right below the middle hoop as I watched Sirius and Remus race toward me.

"Come down to the ground, and we'll explain the game," Sirius said, angling his broom down as he leaned forward. I followed suit and soon we were standing around the bottom of the posts, surrounding a wooden box. Sirius opened the box and I saw four balls inside. A red one, two blackish ones, and a tiny little gold one.

"This one is the quaffle," Sirius said, taking the red one in his hands. "The quaffle is handled by the team's three chasers. They try to put the Quaffle through the goal hoops. The Keeper has to _keep_ the Chasers from putting the Quaffle through their hoops. The way you were zipping around those goal posts with that kind of speed and accuracy, I think you wouldn't be half bad as a Keeper… or maybe even a Seeker? Anyway, back to my explanations," he continued with a grin. "These," he said, gesturing to the blackish balls that were strapped down and seemed like they were trying to get away, "are the Bludgers. There are two beaters on a team, and they are equipped with clubs and their job is to keep the Bludgers from hitting their teammates, and they are also in charge of distracting the other team with trying to hit their opponents with the bludgers. I usually play Beater."

"This," Remus interjected, holding up the tiny gold ball, "is the golden Snitch. The team has one Seeker whose only job is to catch the Snitch. As soon as the Snitch is caught, the game is over, and the team whose Seeker caught the Snitch is awarded 150 points. It may sound easy, only having to catch this one ball, but you'll see how tough it is soon. Our cousin, Albus is a great Seeker."

"We're gonna get you used to Quidditch. You'll be thanking us when we get back to Hogwarts this Fall. We'll play without the Bludgers for now. They can get rather feisty," Sirius said. He then went up to the goal hoops and took the spot I assumed the Keeper would be in. Remus and I shot into the air and passed the Quaffle to each other while flying through the sky towards the goals. Remus put the Quaffle through the hoop, and we went back so I could try. I zipped faster than before and Remus only had to pass me the Quaffle once. Sirius was hovering too far from the top hoop and kept looking up there, but it looked like a trap to me. I made it seem like I was going for the top hoop, then ducked down quick and scored in the hoop he had been hovering in front of.

"Huh. You're good," Remus said with a tone of surprise. "Sirius is a pretty good Keeper and you scored on him like you've been doing it since you were born."

I then took the spot of Keeper. The boys raced towards me, tossing the ball between them. I tracked their every move. I saw Remus pretending he had the Quaffle behind his back as a trick move, but I knew it was Sirius who was about to take a shot. His arm pulled back and a saw the sun hit the red of the Quaffle. I followed his line of sight to the hoop on my right. He released the Quaffle and it went sailing to the hoop, but I caught it almost instantly, right out of midair. The boys stared at me, their shock getting the better of them once again.

"Are you sure you've never played Quidditch?" Remus inquired of me.

"Yes. My godparents are what you call Muggles and I don't remember my parents. I don't think they were magical, but I know I would remember something as cool as Quidditch," I said. As soon as I said that I didn't remember my parents, I realized it was a lie. There was one thing, my first memory, that would be in my mind forever.

 _We were standing outside, my mom crouched in front of me, fiddling with the buttons on my jacket. My dad stood behind her, staring into the woods behind our house. They both seemed worried about something. It was a sunny fall day. The red, orange, and yellow leaves fell as the sun shined off the water that had collected on the leaves. Even with the sun, the temperature was still cold. My mom wouldn't meet my eyes. I put my hand on her forehead and pushed back so she would look at me. I could tell something was wrong. Seeing the silent tears streaming down her face made me want to comfort her._

" _I love you momma," I whispered, hugging her._

" _I love you too, always remember that," she whispered back, stressing the word 'always'. "Your dad and I have to go. You will be living with Hanya and Tim. I wish things could be different, but they can't. I love you so much, and I hope for the best. We should be back in a few years, but if not… you're strong. You were born a survivor. Even if we aren't physically with you, we'll always be right here," she continued, pressing where my heart was. "The power of love is something that has been the downfall and triumph of many. It will lead you to great places. I wish I could see them and walk with you through it all. I love you."_

The flashback of that memory left me with tears every time.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are watering," Sirius said, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Just allergies," I lied smoothly. I think Remus saw through me though.

"Well, you're a natural. You should try out for the Quidditch team of your house. They don't usually let first years on the team, but you might have a shot at it."

The rest of the day was spent learning different things about Quidditch, and watching the boys beat the Bludgers. I learned that I had an aptitude for being a Keeper, Chaser, and wasn't half bad as a Seeker either. For the second time since finding out my nature, I felt like it might be a way of life I belong in.

As that thought passed through my mind, a beautiful silver Hyena came floating to the boys. "You had better get back here soon," the voice coming from the Hyena, I noticed, belonged to Fred. "Your mom will be home in a few minutes and will not be happy if she sees you got Allentia on a broom as her first real magical experience."

We flew back to the house as quick as we could, and made it a race. I touched down first, grinning like mad. I couldn't remember ever smiling that much before.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Etty! Run! The last of them are coming for us!" Allen yelled to his wife. She tripped and fell into a hole, and was then hoisted into the air by an invisible snare or net contraption, her leg bent at a funny angle. It was a trap._

 _The last death eaters had known they were on the run from them. After all, nobody switches sides and abandons an effort in the war. Voldemort had been angry, and wanted to use their daughter. She would be his next Horcrux, a piece of his soul attached to hers, so when he was killed- if he was killed- his soul would be able to control her's._

 _That was when Etty and Allen realized just how evil the Dark Lord really was._

 _They got cold feet. Allen packed Tia's things and called his best friend Hanya. "Yeah, hi. Hanya? Can you drive over here. We need to talk about something. I don't think Tim will handle it well, so you might want to keep him home for now… yes… see ya soon then… bye." He hung up the phone and paced through the house. That night Hanya took most of his beloved daughter, Allentia's, things to her house, and made the guest bedroom Tia's. Etty knew her baby would be safe with Hanya. Hanya knew that Allen and Etty could do things others couldn't do, but she accepted them as her friends and never used them._

 _Tia had never shown an ability to do those strange things in front of Hanya, but once her hair turned purple and silver and black instead of brown when her mom was reading her a story. Allen noticed and was surprised as all hell. He knew then that Tia would be just like him. Hopefully she would make better decisions when faced with the choice. Hopefully there would never be a third war._

 _He thought of all of this as he came to a stop where Etty was stuck. He cast a spell to cut her from the invisible trap, but nothing would work._

" _Go. Just go. Allentia will need you. I'm doomed here. We're already fighting a losing battle, but if you stay here with me, then we surrender to them. They'll kill us both. We're part of the reason He's dead. They'll never forgive us or set us free for that," the tears were streaming down her face. She had failed and she knew it. She got cold feet in her servitude to the Dark Lord and she had gotten stuck in a trap while running from the consequences of her decision._

" _No. We're in this together. They won't target Allentia if they have us. She's too young, and doesn't know any of this," Allen said. He would stand his ground and take out as many death eaters as he could when they came to collect their catch._

" _Too right you are," came the drawling voice of a death eater. They had finally arrived. "We won't go after Allentia. That would be stupid. We'll get our revenge on you though. In the honor of the Dark Lord." As soon as the last word passed his lips, two jets of green light flashed brightly as they found their marks. Allen crumpled to the ground, lifeless, as his wife slumped in the invisible net. The life had left both of them, and in their wake was a daughter who was alone. Hopefully, she would find the letter they had written her. It contained everything she needed to know._

 **Hey everyone! I want to thank you for reading this. I'm still getting a through the intro bits, but I promise the story will be more interesting soon. I would really appreciate some reviews as to how the story is so far though (hint hint- I want to hear how you feel) like it or hate it. Suggestions of things that could make it better would be awesome. I own nothing about Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. Happy reading, and I would love to hear opinions.**

 **-G**


End file.
